Modern vehicles may be capable of communicating with cellular telephones according to short range and cellular protocols; e.g., the vehicle may be equipped with various wireless and/or telematics equipment. In some instances, the vehicle does not attempt to connect over one short range protocol because of an existing connection; e.g., the vehicle does not utilize a discovery mode or the like due to the existing connection. Thus, there is a need for establishing a second wireless connection when a first wireless connection previously exists.